chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kathie Petrelli-Parkman
Kathie Ava Petrelli-Parkman is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. She will be the eleventh child and seventh daughter of Matt Parkman Jnr and Gracie Petrelli-Parkman. She possesses the abilities of Yin/Yang Manipulation, Acceleration, Self-detonation and Scotoma Assimilation. Appearance Kathie will have inherited dark brown eyes and brown hair from her mother. She will also have Gracie's skin tone, pale at first but tanning later. Her hair will be dark at birth, but will lighten slightly as she ages thanks to sun exposure. She too will be slim and willowy in build. Abilities Kathie's first ability will be Yin/Yang Manipulation. This will enable her to manipulate yin and yang energy. By doing this, she could alter a person's mood, characteristics and personality. Manipulating yin could increase happiness and make a person more positive and easier to get along with. Manipulating yang will cause friction, argumentativeness, anger and fear. She could also release short bursts of yin and yang energy. The yang energy will be offensive, harming anyone it touches, while the yin energy will resemble a form of protective forcefield. Her second ability will be Acceleration. It will enable her to accelerate speed and certain areas of skill and knowledge. She could make herself excel in a variety of skills and could leave herself with in-depth knowledge about subjects of all areas. As well, she could accelerate her own speed, allowing herself to move at an enhanced pace. She could also use the ability on others, allowing these people to excel in speed and skills. Her third ability will be Self-detonation. She will be able to emit a huge surge of energy from her body which will resemble an explosion. The force will be capable of destroying objects for up to a mile, and the heat produced could burn or melt anything. It will be so strong that it will temporarily vaporise her body, but she will always reform perfectly afterwards. She will also appear completely healed. This means that she could choose to detonate herself in order to heal from an injury, as well as using the ability like a weapon. As a child, the explosions she produces will be weaker and will have a smaller range. They will grow potentially more powerful as she ages. However, she will also learn to control them more effectively, and will be able to limit the effect if she chooses to do so. Her final ability will be Scotoma Assimilation. Kathie will be able to effectively make herself seem invisible by hiding herself in a person's scotoma or blind spot. She will place herself in the area which is missed by vision because of a lack of overlap in both eyes' sensory data. This will prevent others from seeing her. However, she could still be heard, felt and sensed by certain abilities, and she could be detected thus. Family & Relationships *Mother - Gracie Petrelli-Parkman *Father - Matt Parkman Jnr *Older sisters - Lilly, Sarah, Deborah, Alysson, Clara and Jenna Petrelli-Parkman *Older brothers - Cameron, Liam, Isaac and Wyatt Petrelli-Parkman *Younger brother - Ted Petrelli-Parkman History & Future Etymology Kathie is a shortened form of the Greek name Katherine, meaning "pure". Her middle name, Ava, is a Germanic name with an unknown meaning, and an Afghan name meaning "voice". It may also be an alternate form of Eva which means "life". This could refer to how she can use her self-detonation to heal herself. Her surname of Parkman may refer to a park-keeper or a person who works in or owns a park, while Petrelli means "rock". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters